Aeryn of the Dragons
by Scorpion6955
Summary: What if Hiccup had a twin and they were separated at birth? What if he was adopted by dragons and raised as one? How would you like this type of story? [A/N Not my best story but I had to put it out there. Hope you like it. Heavily influenced and inspired by Tarzan]. Family. Romance. Violence.
1. Chapter 1 Seperation at Birth

"You have given birth to a baby boy!" The midwife exclaimed and handed a bundle of joy towards the pregnant woman and her husband.

"What should we name him?" Her husband looked at his newborn son for the first time.

"Hiccup ... Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." His wife smiled at their new son. Then the pain, that she just experienced, repeated. "What's happening?"

"You're giving birth again. You're having twins!"

Half an hour later, the cries of another babe pierced the air.

"You've given birth to a _healthy_ baby boy."

The two parents didn't miss how the midwife said healthy to the second twin, and not the first but before they could question her, the door blew open.

Outcast soldiers rushed into the Healer's tent. "Stoic, we have come to conquer this Island in the name of the Outcasts."

The Chief unsheathed his sword, while the wife grabbed both her new sons and ran out of the tent, and the midwife ran out to get help. The Viking wife ran as fast as she could but was cut off by two soldiers. She was too tired to fight; she had moments ago given birth.

One of her shoulders hit her on the head really hard, and she fell to the floor. They grabbed the boys.

"Hey, this one is a runt." The one that lifted Hiccup said.

It was then they heard their Commander yell to fall back. They dropped the runt and ran with the healthy boy in their grasp.

"Well, did you get them?!" The Chief of the Outcasts yelled. "We got the healthy one." They sniggered. "When Stoic falls, his runt of a son will have to take over, and you'll be able to conquer Berk for yourself."

"Good thinking, Savage. Even when Stoic wins he fails."

When they were about 5 hours out at sea the baby began to cry. No matter what they did, he wouldn't shut up. Eventually they decided to drop it out to sea. Nearby was a Dragon Nest Island. The ungodly beasts would finish him if the sea didn't. So they threw the-several-hour-old boy out to sea.


	2. Chapter 2 A New Member to the Herd

Hours later the waves washed the newborn baby on the beach of an island. By pure luck a Monstrous Nightmare flew over, and hearing the babe's cries, it landed. The female Nightmare looked at the little _thing _with a curious expression. She had never seen anything like it before.

She sniffed it and it giggled. Whatever it was, it needed a home nonetheless. So what if it wasn't a dragon, it was a living thing no matter what.

The blue Nightmare scooped the thing in her claws and few off to her nest. The island itself was a cross between a jungle, desert, volcanic aftermath, rock and a beach, all sectioned out separately on one island, with rivers flowing through them and never short of fish or wild animals.

"_Zala!"_

"_Where were you?" _

"_We were worried sick." _Various Nightmare mothers swarmed over the missing Nightmare.

"_I'm fine really, honestly, I just got a little … side tracked." _She put the thing on the ground, gently.

"_Wow it's …"_

"_Well it's… uh…" _The Nightmares stuttered, not sure of what to make out of the new found thing.

A green baby Nightmare crawled over to the see the new thing. _"It's freaky looking, that's what it is." _

"Soros!"

"_What? It is." _The thing giggled and put a tiny hand on the little Nightmare's snout. "_So where's his mama?"_

"_I'll be his mother?" _Kala said, sweetly looking at the thing sweetly.

Just then the leader of the herd, Titus, a massive Monstrous Nightmare, with ruby red scales, and fearsome amber eyes, that could penetrate through the soles of the toughest wild beasts that lurked on the same island, came over. His extremely muscular body, made him look indestructible.

"_You know, you really get to like him, when you get to know him." _The baby dragon purred in the babe's giggles. He then noticed the leader standing over them. "_Zala is going to be the mother."_ The Nightmare cowered away to his mother, leaving the babe where it was.

"_Zala, it won't replace the one we lost." _It was no secret that Zala and Titus had lost a hatchling recently to a wild boar, after the hatching ran out of its parent's grasp.

"_I know that. But he … needs me." _The female Nightmare spread her wings out so to protect the babe.

"_Zala, it's not one of our kinds. It's not even a dragon. No, you have to take it back."_

"_Take him back? But he'll die."_

"_Zala he's not one of us. So it is none of our business."_

"_Titus, please. I just lost a son, please, let me have this one. Please." _

There was an intense pause. A pause that would decide the fate of a life. The pause that would decide the baby's destiny.

"_Fine. It can stay … don't make me regret this."_

"_Thank you, Titus."_

The Nightmare snorted smoke out of his nostrils and left, to watch over the herd as they nested for the night.

"_So, uh, what are you gonna name him?"_

"_I think I'll name him … Aeryn."_


	3. Chapter 3 A New Friendship

Aeryn grew with the dragons. He hunted fish with them. He lived with them. He was almost every bit like one of them. Almost every dragon got used to him, by the time he reached the age of 6 ... almost every dragon. Titus was still stubborn with his opinion of him.

His vivid green eyes turned intense and focused in his few years growing up in the wild. His red and brown thick hair had now transformed into long locks of a wild mess. His skin was well tanned, though it harboured some burn marks here or there; his peers were fire-breathing reptiles after all. His only clothing was a loincloth. There was no doubt, he was a boy raised in the wild.

Soros and Aeryn were pursuing their favourite past-time; dragon-wrestling. Punching, strangling, biting, scratching and pushing each other, rolling through the Nightmare territory of the island.

"_Take that." _Aeryn punched his, almost, brother.

"_Oh no, I don't think so." _Soros wrapped his tail around the boy's neck and threw him off his body.

They carried on wrestling and didn't notice that they went out of their herd's territory, and crossed the border to Deadly Nadder territory.

"_Hey, wait, stop." _Aeryn paused their wrestle and looked around, this wasn't their home territory of a volcano, and it was a forest. "_Where are we_?"

"_Let's look around and maybe we'll find a way to get home." _Soros got up and the two friends walked around nervously. Both of them on all fours crawled around. Soros was too young to carry both of them.

A growl, sounded in the depth of the trees, and definitely not one either boys heard from their herd. Terrified, both boys ran or flew as fast as they could to the opposite direction.

"_Hey, wait ... I just wanna play." _A purple Nadder, about their age, jumped out of the trees and into view. The two friends stopped in their tracks when they saw a harmless small Nadder.

"_Wha- That's what we were running from, a small Nadder?" _Soros exclaimed to his friend.

"_Who are you calling small?"_

"_Sorry about my friend, we were just playing a game until we got lost, you wouldn't happen to know the way to the Nightmare horde?" _Aeryn, always the polite one of the two, apologized.

"_Sure just head that way." _The Nadder pointed to the direction, but when the two began to move away he stopped them. "_Wait stop ... can I play your game, it gets really boring in my herd."_

The two friends exchanged glances. "_OK, but there are a few rules—"_The Nightmare couldn't finish its speech before Aeryn pushed his head to the ground.

"_Of course, ya can. I like making new friends. My name is Aeryn and this is Soros, we never got yours."_

"_Jarius."_


	4. Chapter 4 Define Me

"_Ah, there you are. I was looking everywhere for you." _Zala found her son sitting by the river, looking solemn.

"_Mom, why am I so different to the other dragons."_ He didn't look in his mother's eyes.

"_I don't know, Aeryn."_

"_You're my mother, you should know."_

"_Why does it bother you so much? To be different is an upside."_

"_Yeah ... too bad Titus doesn't know that."_

"_Ah, so this is what this is about." _Zala lay down. Her long body surrounded her son and her head looking at him. _"Aeryn let me show you something. Get on my neck."_

Groaning the boy did as he was told. His mother swooped up and flew above the island's surface. "_Look around, Aeryn, this island is inhabited by dragons."_

They flew over the Gronkle territory, which was located on the rocky landscape of the island. _"See, they are very different from us. They have a different way of life, they eat rocks to create fire, they fly differently, and they live differently. But they're still dragons. They are still part of the same family."_

They flew to the Zippleback corner of the island; it was the jungle part of the island. _"Look at these; they have two heads, one head for releasing gas, the other for igniting it. They live in the jungle. But they are still dragons. No matter how different they are from us."_

They flew to the Terrible Terror section, the desert. _"Tiny little annoying things aren't they. But they work together, in large groups, and so that comes down with the conclusion that they are family, no matter what size they are, they're still dragons and part of one another."_

The Nightmare flew them back to their herd's nest, the Volcano.

"_But mom, all dragons can make flames, fly, do these other amazing things." _Aeryn still looked unconvinced. _"And I ... can't."_

"_Haven't you learnt anything? Every dragon has its own unique abilities. And so do you. Aeryn, you have to make your abilities, not hope that you were born with them. Who you were born as does not define who you are."_

And so, Aeryn set out to prove himself as dragon as any. He made up for all his short comings. His perseverance, determination and bravery was remarkable, making many dragon heads look at his direction, giving him another chance. When they did, he jumped on it with all fours.


	5. Chapter 5 Making Up for the Short Coming

Aeryn took his mother's words to heart. Her wisdom, he would hold onto with all his might, for the rest of his life.

The next few years were ... difficult, if anything. Aeryn trained mercilessly. He pushed himself to the limits and beyond. While other dragons were playing with fire and flapping their wings, Aeryn was sweating his butt off.

Dragons could breathe fire. He couldn't. So he came up with a weapon of his own. A strong piece of wood, and a very sharp rock, he attached the two together and kept it close to him always.

One day, while the dragons were out hunting, the nest, with all the new hatchlings was attacked by wild boars. Still weak and frail, they would never have been able to fight off a pack of boars. Then the familiar spear, pierced with the largest of all boars, and a familiar wingless runt jumped on top of the boar, riding it like a bulldozer, knocking the other boars, making them scatter.

When the adults returned, they were baffled to see their hatchlings in a state of pure shock. After the repeat of the same incident a number of times, reluctantly, Aeryn was given the job of protecting the hatchlings while the adult dragons were away whether it was hunting or retreating food for the Dragon Queen, who, by the way, had no affect on the 7 year old boy.

Nightmares, especially, could climb any kind of surfaces, thanks to their powerful legs and sharp talons. This proved difficult for Aeryn. He tumbled down a lot of times. Titus' eyes rolled on him even more times. Each time they did, the intense green eyes would become engulfed with the flame of determination and Aeryn would try again, and again and again, until he got it right.

It took years, a lot of falls onto the stubborn rocks, plenty of bruises, and an innumerable amount of lucky catches, by either of his two best friends or mother. By the time Aeryn reached the age of 10 he was able to climb any surface, rough or smooth, hard or light, cold or hot, sticky or not.

The most desirable feature of a dragon that, Aeryn never possessed and that his brain could never think of something be able to replace, was flying. So he chose not to. He had two friends and a mother who could fly pretty well and could give him a lift when he needed it.

He often went to the other dragon herds. Learning the language, their movements, how they defended themselves, how they worked, what abilities they had, that made them unique. While his friends groaned and wailed at time being wasted, he ignored them and his eyes marvelled at the beast's given gifts.

He not only observed other dragons, but he also applied their movements, their ways to his own body. By the time he became 12 he was almost impossible to beat in a dragon wrestle. The wingless runt had built an impressive physique and muscle structure. Though he still was more Monstrous Nightmare than any other dragon.

For fishing, he made a net to catch more fish, with less effort. For hunting, he designed traps.

His senses increased. His ears could hear a baby dragon cry a mile away. His nose could smell the faintest odour a territory away. His eyesight combined with an excellent memory could tell if a single tree or bush was out of place.

Aeryn was 14, and his world around him was almost perfect. His herd fully accepted him, except for its leader, but that was natural, of course. He was a dragon in everything but shape.

He spoke their language, he moved like them, he ate like them; he was a savage like them. But he was different ... and that was a sin, to the leader of the herd, that couldn't be repented.


	6. Chapter 6 The Death of the Queen

"_Is there ever anything new in this river?" _Jarius looked through the pile of fish that Aeryn was making by taking it out of the net. "_Haddock ... salmon ... herring ..."_

"_You don't like it, try eel."_ Aeryn was the only dragon on the island that could eat eel, but because it made him look like more of a freak, he didn't make a habit out of it.

"_I think I'll pass. Argh ... how can you eat that thing?"_

"_It's my curse, buddy." _Aeryn laughed as he threw another fish into the large pile. His laughed ceased when he saw his best friend's eyes turn to slits. "_Oh no."_

Aeryn, quickly thinking, threw the pile of fish into the jaws of his best friend, and slapped the dragon to be on his way. He wanted his best friend back, alive.

His herd told him about the Dragon Queen before. She was the size of a mountain; she could make a Monstrous Nightmare look like a Terrible Terror's hatchling, compared to her. She ate dragons that didn't bring her enough food. Her hypnotic pull would be impossible to resist for dragons, making them slaves for her.

When the dragons returned, Aeryn as always was relieved that they had survived. He got up from his favourite rock that he used to watch over the young and went to see his mother.

"_Mom, was everything alright_?"

"_Strangest thing, Aeryn, when we got there, there was no longer any Queen there, only a pile of ash."_

"_So ... she's dead?" _Aeryn asked completely puzzled.

"_I ... guess so. I suppose we'll find out if we get called again or not."_

Titus flew to the young at that moment, and counted each and every one of them, as he always did, even though Aeryn's record was spotless. Satisfied by the result, he gave Aeryn an approving snort, which Aeryn returned, and both of them went by their business.

For months, the Queen summoned not a single dragon. She was dead. Every dragon was overjoyed, but Aeryn's brain still puzzled around trying to piece the pieces of the puzzles together.

What killed the Queen? Was it a dragon? By the herd's description of the Queen, that seemed impossible. Aeryn's very nature was being curious of everything around him, and new that only satisfaction would bring his focus to something else.


	7. Chapter 7 A Bizzare Introduction

This was a normal day. The three best friends were wrestling over a fish; a small prize with the gift of fun as a bonus.

Soros snapped the fish in his jaw, and swallowed it, only to be punched by Aeryn in the stomach and regurgitate it, Aeryn ran up his friend's long body, jumping and catching the fish successfully, digging his teeth into it. A spine shot out of nowhere, pinning the fish to the wall, and out of Aeryn's grip. Jarius whacking the 14 year old out of view with his tail and finishing that last piece of the fish.

Seeing the outcome, and how the friends shared the fish appropriately, they laughed.

A moment later, a scream pierced Aeryn's ears, about 100 meters away north from their position.

"_What was that?" _Aeryn suddenly jumped up.

"_What? What was what?" _Soros said, stopping his laughter.

"_You didn't hear it, someone screamed." _Aeryn looked at the Nightmare quizzically.

"_I think your hearing has gone a little fuzzy." _Jarius looked at him, in agreement with the Nightmare.

"_I'm gonna go check it out." _Aeryn jumped two meters high onto a tree branch and disappeared with the darkness of the forest.

"_That guy's curiosity is going to kill him someday." _Soros sighed before flying off to his herd and Jarius to his.

The scream came from the Gronkle's land. Gronkles were gentle dragons that much Aeryn learnt, but when startled or threatened their lava-like firepower could become deadly.

He finally got to the most stubborn point of the island. He couldn't believe his eyes at what he saw. A ... thing, like him, with two legs and two arms. It roughly had the same body structure. It only had white long hair, tied in a funny way. On its head was a sort silver thing with horns. In its hand was a ... spear, like the one Aeryn had; only it looked a little different.

Aeryn was highly quizzed by it, but before he had time to observe it, he saw that it was in danger. It was a threat to the Gronkles, and it looked like it was about to become their dinner.

Aeryn quickly crawled behind the rocks, right behind the thing. One of the Gronkles was about to fire, when Aeryn grabbed the thing by the coverings and hoisted her into the air, making it land on his back.

"Wha—?! " It couldn't be more surprised.

With his extremely strong muscles, Aeryn crawled off the rocky slope, easily, painlessly and most importantly quickly, leaving the Gronkles behind. They were now on top of the mountain.

"No, no, no, we need to get down." It said. Aeryn had absolutely no idea what it was saying.

It gripped its arms around neck tighter when the Gronkles finally caught up to them, and her legs almost strangled his muscular stomach. Aeryn let out a roar, identical to a Gronkles.

Taking a deep breath he ran off the cliff at full speed and spread out his limbs as if free falling. With no wings, the thing screamed, as if she was going to die.

Aeryn used the various Gronkles to break his fall, by jumping from one to another, using them like stairs to get down from the mountain. After the last Gronkle, there was still a long way down, and so Aeryn jumped for a tree. Gripping it by his arms, and slowly sliding off, making a pretty soft landing.

The thing starred at him, after it got off him.


	8. Chapter 8 Getting to 'Camp'

The vibrant green eyes, for the first time, met with the grey blue ones. There was an awkward silence between them, as the thing starred at him, or more accurately at his eyes, as if she had seen them before.

Aeryn decided to make the first move. "Aar-ri-n." He gestured to his powerful chest. It looked at him quizzically. "Aar-ri-n." He pronounced again.

"Oh, um ... Ruffnut." She understood that he was introducing him.

"Oh, um ... Ruffnut." He pointed to the thing, then to himself. "Aeryn." He pointed to the thing, again. "Ooh, um ... Ruffnut."

The thing slapped her palm against her forehead, Aeryn looked at it with a curious expression. "Ruffnut." She pointed to herself. "Aeryn." She pointed to him. "Ruffnut." She pointed to him. "Aeryn." She pointed to him.

"Ruffnut." He repeated.

"Uh, can you speak Norse?" It asked.

"Norse?" He cocked his head.

"Oh, this is going to be difficult." It said to herself. It decided to use gestures. "Can you..." It pointed to him. "Take me..." It moved her index and middle finger. "To my camp." It did a triangle above her head.

Aeryn seemed to understand, he gestured for it to get to on his back. Reluctantly, it gripped his shoulders and tied her legs around his waist. He climbed onto the top of the tree, using nothing but his fingers to support both of them. He faced her to give him a direction.

It pointed eastwards. He jumped from tree to tree, until he reached the coast, were sticks were dug into the sand with long pieces of cloth over them. He nudged its head, which was buried in his hair. It got off his back and seemed to be thanking him.

He crawled on all fours around the 'camp'. He sniffed the sticks and cloth, walked past the fire place, he then noticed some drawings. A piece of leather wrapped around them. He opened the book and saw six 'things' that looked alike him and the thing that he saved from the Gronkles, half an hour ago.

"Oh, yeah that's Hiccup's notebook." The thing said, looking over his shoulder. "Hiccup?" She looked at him once again, and then the drawing of the smallest boy in the image. "Odin's Hammer, your ... twins."

Aeryn, of course had absolutely no idea what she was talking about, because he didn't understand her speech. A familiar roar, echoed in the forest.

"_Aeryn! Aeryn! Where are you, buddy!?" _It was a Monstrous Nightmare roar, Soros.

Ruffnut noticed how Aeryn's stomach churned up and twisted in a sequence of different patterns as he roared back. The green eyes looked at her a final time, before he crawled back into the forest, just like a Monstrous Nightmare.

In the end of the day, Aeryn decided that 'it' was a she.


	9. Chapter 9 Restrictions and Explanations

"_What is it?" _Aeryn found his best friend in the woods.

"_Titus is looking for you."_

The boy groaned and leapt through the trees to the direction of the Nightmare herd.

"_There have been aliens on our island. Aliens that look like you, but move like something else. For the safety of our herd, you are to avoid them. That goes for everyone!" _Titus' roars boomed across the Nightmare territory. The penetrating eyes met the boys again. "_Especially you. Protect this family. Your only family." _And the leader left.

Aeryn never before let Titus stand in his way of getting what he wanted and was destined for, and this was no exception.

"Ok, wait a minute, you're saying that some wild boy saved you from a herd of wild Gronkles and brought you to camp before us, by jumping off trees." Tuffnut summarised what his sister just said, over gesturing in the process, with a puzzled face, with the other teens standing behind him, starring at Ruffnut as if she had grown a second head.

"Oh yeah, don't forget the part that he looks like the exact copy of Hiccup. Like twins."

"... You know who you sound like, Gobber." Tuffnut said, dryly.

"Are you saying that I made him up?" Ruffnut walked up to Tuffnut challengingly, as he turned to walk away. "Aeryn is ..."

Just then, the said wild boy jumped landed out of nowhere in the middle of the two twins.

"...Real." Ruffnut finished, as the teens gasped at his appearance. Their dragons were startled.

"Ruffnut." Aeryn smiled, at the teenager.

Hiccup pushed forwards to get a look at the wild boy. Yep, they were definitely twins. Aeryn's eyes narrowed at the sight of him.

"Uh ... hi." Hiccup kneeled next to him, putting out a hand for Aeryn to shake. The wild boy sniffed it, funnily.

"He doesn't understand Norse." Ruffnut said as he was sniffing Hiccup's hand.

Aeryn went from smelling the hand then to the metal leg on his copy's body. Aeryn's attention shifted to the dragons, in particular, Hookfang. He growled, friendlily. He knew that this wasn't Titus.

"_Who are these things? And what are they saying?"_

"_You ... you can speak to us?!" _All the dragons looked alarmed. "_How?"_

"_Um ... I was raised by dragons."_

"He can talk to dragons?!" Fishlegs exclaimed. The teens watched as the boy growled at the dragons, and they growled back.

"Ok, that's it. We are teaching this guy Norse, and hopefully he'll teach us ... Dragonese." Hiccup said, stubbornly.

"This going to be a waste of time. We came here to observe and learn dragons in hordes and in their wild habitat not waste our time with ... this." Snotlout impatiently gestured to all of Aeryn.

"You just gestured to all of him." Hiccup spoke his trademark quote, with Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Astrid laughing at him.

"Fine, if you don't want to help us. Then you can go back to Berk and tell Stoic that we found his long lost son." Astrid punched Snotlout's shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10 Learning Viking

Hiccup and the other teens began to teach Aeryn Norse, right after Snotlout left for Berk. Hiccup, Fishlegs and Astrid took charge of reading runes, while Ruffnut and Tuffnut were teaching him how to speak Norse. Within a day, it was unbelievable how quickly Aeryn had got the grasp of the beginning of basic things. Though in the evening Aeryn disappeared, to his horde.

"Well, where is he? Where is my long-lost son?!" Stoic exclaimed the next day in the morning, getting off Thornado.

"Huh ... funny story ... dad ... he left last night." Hiccup rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hiccup, is this some sort of joke!?" Stoic shouted at the small boy. "Do you have any idea what sort of pain it cost me to lose a son when you two were born?!"

"No, dad, we actually did see him. Listen to me—"He didn't finish his sentence because the next thing that happened was a blur. Hiccup fell to the floor and Stoic was held by his throat in the air, unable to get out of the unbelievable grip.

Everyone gasped as they saw the same green eyed, brown haired, boy in loincloth holding up his father, though he didn't know that, with one hand and standing in a defensive stance over his twin.

"Aeryn put him down, please." Hiccup said, getting up, slightly gaping at his twin's unbelievable strength.

"He ... hurt ... you." Aeryn tried to put a sentence together. Pointing to Stoic then Hiccup.

"Put him down." Hiccup said, softly, and the wild dragon boy obeyed. "You see, Aeryn, he's our..." Hiccup gestured to both of them. "...father." Hiccup gestured to his green eyes and pointed to Stoic's, then the hair to Stoic's beard, and pointed to Aeryn's muscles to Stoic's muscular arms.

"Me ... have ... no ... father." Aeryn said coldly and ran off back into the darkness of the trees.

"See, he exists." Hiccup said, hopefully, to the guilty looking Stoic.

Stoic gave the teens permission to stay on the island and teach Aeryn Norse and show him the Viking world when he was ready. The news that Stoic's long lost son was finally discovered spread like a wild fire across Berk, as well as the fact that he was raised by dragons all this time. The new spread from villager to villager, villager to trader, trader to other tribes, and so the news reached Alvin of the Outcasts.


	11. Chapter 11 Language Learnt, Rules Broken

Aeryn had grown especially fond of Ruffnut and Hiccup in their stay of the island. Hiccup because he found out was his brother and for a reason looked almost exactly like him, Ruffnut, because she was the first 'human' to discover him in the wild, and he was quickly growing affections for her.

"How's your progress?" Stoic came back to the island, after a month, to check on the progress.

"Well, we've gotten him to talk, sir." Astrid said, while all the teens, minus Aeryn, were sitting by the camp fire.

"Have you asked him about going back to Berk? Or about ... me." Stoic's voice sounded broken. Astrid remembered the last time he used that voice, was when Hiccup had defeated the Red Death and lost his leg.

"Not yet, sir. Hiccup said, that maybe it would be better if you talked to him."

"Ok, well where is he?"

"Uh, Aeryn kinda leaves every night somewhere and then comes back in the morning. So you'll have to wait till morning."

"Urgh, fine." Stoic made his way towards his dragon.

"_You know, I've never seen him so happy, before." _Jarius said, as the two friends watched their friend run towards the camp.

They had noticed his recent change in routine. He woke up especially early, did his usual chores, which included, empting the nets and traps, quickly ate breakfast, in the whiz of time finished a morning wrestle with either of them and ran off to the beach, where he spent most of his day at.

"_What do you say we follow him?"_ The green Nightmare put on his infamous mischievous grin, and crawled after Aeryn, keeping his distance.

"_Urgh, its times like these that I wonder, why Aeryn is still your friend."_

The two dragons followed Aeryn to the camp, and Aeryn himself was too busy thinking, that he didn't smell nor hear them coming.

"Hello, everyone." Aeryn still had a funny accent, when he talked to the humans. He stood up on his legs when he came into the camp.

"Aeryn?" Hiccup and Ruffnut looked up from their spot by the fireplace.

"_He's spending time with the aliens!" _Soros chocked out.

"_Soros, he __is__ one of these aliens. Let's go. Leave it." _The Nadder pushed the Nightmare away.

"Aeryn, you remember him, right?" Hiccup gestured to Stoic, talking to the boy who was crawling on all his limbs.

"Yes." The wild boy nodded, keeping his intense green eyes on the Chief.

"Well, he's yours ... and mine father."

Aeryn fixed a powerful gaze that Stoic would never forget. "I have no father. I only have a mother, but never a father and especially not one who dumps his son into the sea."

"Aeryn, wait ... I didn't dump you into the sea. You were stolen from your home, by the Outcasts, even before you were named."

"What are 'the Outcasts'?" Aeryn looked at him. "Is it like another herd?"

"Yes, it's another herd of Vikings. That doesn't like me, or our herd." Hiccup simplified for his brother the understanding.

Aeryn sighed, not knowing, what to do. "I'll accept you as the man that gave birth to me, but not the father that protected me for my entire childhood."


	12. Chapter 12 Let's Go Home

Aeryn came to the camp, as he always did, at the regular time. But he saw the camp being set up and Hiccup looking at the woods, expectantly.

"Looking for me?" Aeryn jumped from a tree.

"Yes. Aeryn, we have to leave now, to go to Berk. Do you want to come with us? Do you want to go home?"

"Home? I am home."

"I meant go home, to Berk. You know, where there are people, and there are dragons also. Aeryn, I know it's hard, but you belong with us, with Vikings, with Ruffnut..." Hiccup gestured to the blonde Viking helping her friends pack up camp.

Aeryn looked at her with sad eyes. He looked at a group of dragons flying overhead.

"Aeryn, were leaving this afternoon, so you can make your mind up." Hiccup patted his twin's shoulder and left to pack the camp up.

"_What's with you? You look unhappy. Are your new friends leaving, already?" _Zala found her son on his favourite moaning spot, by the river.

"_How did you know?" _Aeryn looked at her, confusedly.

"_I'm your mother. I know everything." _Zala said dryly as she wrapped her body around her son, lighting her body slightly on fire to warm him. It was a cold day.

"_I met my brother, and my real father. I made a few friends—"_

"_You fell in love."_

Aeryn ignored that comment. _"And now they have to leave. They gave me the option of staying or coming with them, I have until the afternoon ..."_

The blue female Monstrous Nightmare signed. _"Aeryn, you will never be happy unless you have what you want. There is something with your new friends that you want more than you want in this herd."_

Aeryn didn't say anything, he turned away, but deep down he agreed with his mother, he was too stubborn to agree.

"_Aeryn, no matter where you go, you'll always be my son, and I will always be with you." _She purred against his side, he hugged her.

She always knew what to say. A mother's instinct had something to do it. Aeryn crawled back to the herd. He saw the hatchlings, the dragons, Titus. All these years, this was his family. The hatchlings were his responsibility; the dragons were his family and friends who cared for him, Titus, even though he hated him, kept him safe.

"_Titus?" _Aeryn came up to the largest dragon in the herd.

"_What is it?"_

"_You have your wish, Titus. I am going to leave our herd, and live with my kind. I am thankful to you ... for everything, for keeping me safe, for letting me live in this herd and for driving me to do my best. So I guess this is good bye." _Aeryn didn't wait for Titus to respond, he made his way towards the direction of the beach.

"_So you disobeyed my orders ... you betrayed us!"_

"_No, I didn't." _Aeryn didn't look at the ruby coloured dragon, he continued walking.


	13. Chapter 13 The Call of the Wild

"Aeryn, you're coming with us!" Hiccup exclaimed when he saw his brother crawling over to them.

"Uh ... yes. Should we be on our way?" He looked back to the trees, with voice trembling. He expected ... something to happen.

"Your gonna love Berk." Ruffnut said, as the teens got onto the boat. "With all the people that live there, the dragons, you'll teach us how to speak Dragonese. This will be awesome."

"I've never seen Ruffnut share such a love towards learning something." Fishlegs said to Hiccup.

"It's not what she's learning, it's who she's learning from or with." Hiccup pointed to Aeryn.

The teenagers got on their dragons, Aeryn got onto the Night Fury. Although this was a new dragon to him and the growls and grunts were still yet to be learnt, the two got along pretty well.

"Um, Hiccup, who's that?" Aeryn pointed to a fleet of boat with a different shaped mast and flag. Some of them had landed on the shores and the soldiers were already setting fire to the woods, readying cages, sharpening weapons.

"The Outcasts!" Hiccup gasped.

"What would the Outcasts what from here?" Astrid yelled from her Nadder.

"Whatever it is, it's not good." Hiccup steered his dragon back

Aeryn remembered what Stoic said about the Outcasts; they were the reason why he ended up on the Island.

Living in the wild all these years, Aeryn had learnt to trust his instincts more than reason and his guts were telling, no yelling, that these people spelt trouble. So he stuck with his idea's motto, 'crazy with a large chance of fatal'. He jumped off the Night Fury a hundred feet away from the sea level and dive bombed.

"Aeryn no!" Ruffnut yelled.

He landed in the water. With the other teens flying after him, expecting his dead body to float on the surface next. What happened next was three Schaldrons plunged out of the water and flew towards the island to put out the fire, with Aeryn hanging on one of their necks. He jumped off the neck and jumped into the jungle's depth. Reaching the top of the tree and letting out a roar enough to shake the jungle. Seconds later, the throats of the every Viking dried. Every single dragon flew up into the sky, at that roar.


	14. Chapter 14 The Fight

"_Where do you think you're going?!" _Soros yelled at his friend from the tree, with Jarius following after him. The teens flew up to the same tree with shocked faces.

"_Stop those soldiers! And the dragons might survive."_

"_They are heading towards the Nightmare land!" _Jarius yelled looking that the soldiers from his view. At that point, Aeryn jumped on his friend's back and jumped off the head.

"You gotta hand it to the guy, he can jump?" Tuffnut said as Barf and Belch closed on the trees.

"Right guys, Snotlout, Astrid, you guys burn the Outcast ships. Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff, free the cages I'm going after Aeryn." Hiccup ordered, and at once all the teenagers split up.

"_Titus_!" Aeryn got to the Nightmare territory, he saw Titus already in a cage. Aeryn charged at his captors, he kicked one soldier, unconscious. Picking up another soldier and throwing him into the third one. Aeryn tried pulled the metal off, but failed.

"Aeryn, get out of the way!" Hiccup yelled, Aeryn obliged and the next thing he knew was a plasma blast blow up the key.

"_You came back?" _asked Titus, gobsmacked.

"_I came home." _Aeryn smiled.

Titus smiled at him for the first time in his life, than pushed him away and unleashed a hellfire of flames at the soldier that was right behind the 14 year old wild boy.

"_Thanks."_

Dragons and Outcasts battled for hours. Titus and Aeryn united and made an unstoppable team.

"_Titus, we need to find, Alvin the Treacherous. He's the leader of these brutes. We get rid of him, we stop this invasion." _Aeryn sat on Titus' neck.

"_They're not here to invade us. They're here to enslave us, my son." _Titus said as they flew over another cage and freed another dragon. Aeryn starred at him for a moment.

"Nice dragon choice!" Snotlout yelled from his own red Nightmare.

"He's not my dragon. He's my dad!" Aeryn laughed at Snotlout facial expression the minute he heard that sentence.

"Hah. And I suppose your mom is a dragon to?" Snotlout yelled as Hookfang blasted another Outcast.

"Mom?!" Aeryn realised, Titus seemed to have the same thought. Aeryn let out a roar loud enough for the entire island. "_ZALA?!" _Both Titus and Aeryn waited with yearning ears, for her response.

And it came. Titus, carrying both of them, flew towards the cage. "_Mom?!" _Aeryn yelled punching soldiers as he got to her, and freed her, with the help of Titus.

"I should have killed you myself when you were on my ship, boy. Oh well, looks like I get my chance again." Alvin said to himself as he stood in the shadows, aiming his spear at the boy. His manic laugh was, unfortunately for him, heard by Titus who was in the background. The Nightmare Leader, not thinking straight, jumped in front of the spear, allowing it to pierce into his own torso.

"Father!" Aeryn yelled, not hearing which language he yelled in, and ran up to the ruby Nightmare, then noticed Alvin. Aeryn roared at the Outcast Chief.

"Ooh, is that all you've got. A ROAR?" Alvin laughed manically, picking up a sword lying nearby.

In the middle of his fit of rage, Aeryn noticed something wrong in the Chief's voice. "You're insane." He realised. The Chief had literally lost his mind.

The Outcast Chief swung his sword, clumsily. His mind was slowly deteriorating. Aeryn punched the man, hard enough for him to stumble back, but not enough to kill him.

The Outcast Chief scattered off into the dark jungles, a prisoner of his own mind.


	15. Chapter 15 Abandoning the Island

"_Father."_ Aeryn wept at the Monstrous Nightmare's dying body, forgetting about going after the Outcast Chief. The other Nightmares gathered around at their dying leader. "_I'm so sorry."_

"_No, I'm sorry. For not understanding you. For not accepting you. For not being a good father ... the herd will now look to you!" _The last part he said loud enough for the other Nightmares to hear. "_Take care of them ... please ... take care of them."_

The teens hovered around the scene, on their dragons, looking solemn.

The flame that burned inside Titus for years, the flame that kept every Nightmare on this island safe, the flame that shone bright with power, life and determination, had extinguished.

Aeryn held onto his father's head for a few moments, tears shedding out of his eyes. He stopped them, he had a promise to keep, and he was going to keep that promise, until the day his own flame extinguished.

He stood up high on his all fours and let out a roar, louder than Titus was ever remembered to make. All the Nightmares roared back in approval of their new leader.

"What should we do?" Aeryn jumped up the tree to be level with his human friends.

"The Outcasts are attacking as we speak ... Aeryn, I'm afraid that you and your dragons should evacuate. Berk is a large island; it's an island in the middle of nowhere. There is plenty of fish around there." Hiccup said.

"Abandon the Island?"

"Aeryn, I know it's difficult, and I know that this was your home, but this is for the safety of the dragons." Hiccup looked at his twin's green eyes.

Aeryn signed, he pushed his stomach's muscles and unleashed a powerful roar making it echo around the island. _"Dragons, if you want to live, please, abandon the island. The Isle of Berk is a hospitable environment for dragons! The peace between Dragons and Berkians is a powerful weapon of revenge against these Outcasts that have destroyed our home! Please come with us."_

Aeryn looked at his herd. "_My family. We are leaving this island, now! We will return here one day. And avenge Titus' death!"_

Hundreds of dragons lifted into the air. "Lead the way, brother." Aeryn gestured out to sea as he jumped onto the neck of his beloved mother.

"Hiccup, does your dad know about this?" Fishlegs said as hundreds of dragons followed them to Berk.

"Don't worry, my dad, only wants one thing, him and Aeryn to get along? This is probably going to do the trick."

"So, Aeryn, who's that?" Astrid said, as they flew towards Berk.

"This is my mother." Aeryn patted the blue Monstrous Nightmare as she growled affectionately. "And these two are my best friends, Soros and Jarius." He gestured to the green Nightmare and purple Nadder flying beside him.

Aeryn looked back at the island that was his home for such a long time. Outcast boats were still there. The forest and jungle was on fire. Metal cages were melted open. A plume of black smoke rose to the sky.


	16. Chapter 16 Settling in Berk

Stoic did allow all those dragons to stay on Berk, only on the far side of the island and with the agreement that if the village is in a crisis of an invasion, the dragons would help to fight off the invaders.

Aeryn crawled on his hands and feet watching his herd. His herd. He would never thought that he would become the leader of the Nightmare herd. It never even crossed his mind. He sat on a tree branch, looking over the herd, with his trusted spear by his side.

"_There you are_." Zala came over to him. "_You need sleep. You haven't slept since two sun rises ago."_

"_Mother, I have to watch over the herd. This is my first night as the leader—"_

"_How are you preparing to protect the herd, while being tired? Go to sleep, my son."_

Aeryn knew his mother was right, and so he drifted off, under the blue dragon's wing, into a peaceful slumber.

"Ok, quiet now!" Stoic boomed over the Viking in the Village Meeting. "As many of you know, years ago, when my wife gave birth, one of my sons was abducted by the Outcasts, during an invasion. We all believed him dead for years, until a month ago, when my oldest son and his friends discovered a wild boy, living among dragons. They discovered my son! Aeryn!"

A boy about 14 years old age, very muscular, well tanned, long hair, brilliant green eyes, in loincloth, walked up onto the stage, on his back legs though slightly hunched. The crowds of Vikings gasped, cheered, marvelled at the boy.

"What do you think? Will he actually start wearing decent clothes now that he lives on Berk, one of the most freezing points in the world?" Astrid asked Hiccup and Ruffnut who were on either side of her.

"I doubt it." Ruffnut said her answer plain and simple.

"Astrid, he's now a leader of a herd, he has to show them that he is as wild, savage and dragon as they are."

Aeryn, as a sign of gratitude and acceptation into the Viking Tribe, let out his signature roar. Making the dragons present in the room roar back.

"Aeryn, what do you think of 'The Dragon Whisperer'?" Snotlout made an over gesture, after the welcoming assembly.

"What is he talking about?" Aeryn looked at Snotlout, but directed his question to his brother and Ruffnut.

"He's been trying to come up with a nickname for you. You know, since your twin is 'The Dragon Conqueror' or 'the Dragon Trainer'." Ruffnut said.

"The Dragon King!" Tuffnut overpowered Snotlout with his idea.

"Doesn't suit him." Ruffnut punched her brother. "It's more of 'the Lord of the Dragons'."

"I like that one." Aeryn said, making Ruffnut blush.

"So this is your full family?" Ruffnut said as she and Aeryn walked or crawled over to the herd's nesting ground.

"Yep, but I know a better place to go right now." Aeryn smiled and gestured for Ruffnut to get on his back, like she did when he rescued her. She rolled her eyes, but obliged nonetheless.

The Lord of the Dragons climbed high unto the tree. "What do you think of the view?"

Ruffnut opened her eyes to see, the sunset on Berk, the crashing of waves, the beauty of the village. Before she knew it, her lips were crashed into by Aeryn's. They shared a passionate moment.

Yep, life on Berk had definitely gotten better once again.


	17. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Thank you all for your views and reviews. Continue to add this story to your follows and favourites, and it will be much appreciated by me.

As you may have guessed, this story has ended, like any story naturally does. But any ideas for a sequel will be taken into much consideration, and hopefully will be published.

Right now I am blank of ideas so inspiration is a much welcomed but rare visitor.

Once again thank you for everything my dear readers, followers and fans. I hope to see you again.

Scorpion6955.


End file.
